Khan.scratchpad.disable(); For every level Jessica completes in her favorite game, she earns $530$ points. Jessica already has $130$ points in the game and wants to end up with at least $2800$ points before she goes to bed. What is the minimum number of complete levels that Jessica needs to complete to reach her goal?
Answer: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many points Jessica will have after each level. Number of points $=$ $ $ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points Since Jessica wants to have at least $2800$ points before going to bed, we can set up an inequality. Number of points $\geq 2800$ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points $\geq 2800$ We are solving for the number of levels to be completed, so let the number of levels be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 530 + 130 \geq 2800$ $ x \cdot 530 \geq 2800 - 130 $ $ x \cdot 530 \geq 2670 $ $x \geq \dfrac{2670}{530} \approx 5.04$ Since Jessica won't get points unless she completes the entire level, we round $5.04$ up to $6$ Jessica must complete at least 6 levels.